1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanning device configured to scan an image of a sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image scanning device comprises a conveying unit configured to convey a sheet to an image scanning unit. The image scanning unit scans an image formed on the sheet when the sheet passes by the image scanning unit.
In a known image scanning device, a sheet is selectively discharged along a U-turn path and a straight path. A pivotal tray is openably and closably disposed on a side surface of a housing of the image scanning device. An inner surface of the pivotal tray is curved in an arched shape. A guide having an arched shape corresponding to the shape of the inner surface of the pivotal tray is disposed inside the housing. When the pivotal tray is closed, the inner surface of the pivotal tray opposes the guide with an interval therebetween to define a U-turn path.
When the pivotal tray is closed, a convey roller conveys a sheet to the U-turn path. When the pivotal tray is open, the U-turn path is not defined and the convey roller conveys a sheet to the straight path and discharges the sheet to a position above the inner surface of the pivotal tray.
When a sheet jam occurs in the U-turn path, the sheet jam can be removed by opening the pivotal tray. The pivotal tray is opened for sheet discharge from the straight path as well as for sheet jam removal. Such a structure may confuse the user about the functions of the pivotal tray.